legend_of_ling_tian_enfandomcom-20200213-history
Heaven's Heart Jade
This piece of jade was the exact one that was blackmailed from Shui QianRou when she had fallen captive under Ling Tian, her family's heirloom: Heaven's Heart Jade! The piece of jade on BingYan is actually the same type of treasured jade, an heirloom of Yu Family. A millennium ago, when the two great families each brought their experts for a final battle in Mount Vacant Sky, the two family heads battled until they fell into a hole within the mountain. Inside the hole actually had the skeletal remains of a peerless expert of his generation, named the Regretless Monarch. Beside him was placed two jades which were exact copies of each other. On one was drawn many clouds, with the phrase 'Sleek as Clouds' and the other was carved valleys and rivers instead, with the words 'Supple As Water'. Together with this 'Supple As Water', this secret is something only the Family Heads are allowed to know, and even for the possessors of the jade are not an exception. Even though BingYan is aware that the jade she carries is immeasurably precious, she does not know of its origin. At the area where the jades were placed, it was carved as thus on the stone wall, "To separate the jades is to cause the destruction of mankind, when the jades come as one, all below heavens shall bow to it!" Other than this, there was nothing else explaining about the jades. Upon seeing the phrase 'all below heavens shall bow to it', both the ancestors immediately sprang towards it. But both of the capabilities were similar, and both sides could only end up with one piece in the end. In the end, both of them fought till their dying breaths, and they knew that to continue fighting would cause both sides to suffer losses, and thus they agreed on a truce. They set down the date of a decisive fight to a decade later, with the winner taking it all. However, due to the fatal injuries that both sides received, after returning to their homes they could only leave details on this matter before they passed on! From then on, this became the reason why our two families became eternal enemies! In the end, this matter was made known to Beyond and Above Heavens, and thus they arranged a sixty-year generation battle between our two families, and that the winner would be allowed to be in possession of both the jades for a decade, following which they would have to be returned. Whichever side does not keep their word and tries to monopolize it would face the wrath of both sects. the two jades have been traded countless times between the Shui and Yu Families, and in the end, no one was still able to discover the secret within them. After a long time, we begin to think that this was merely a joke played by the Regretless Monarch. As such, in the last 300 years, we began to battle merely to prove which side was superior, never asking about the jades ever again. However, as an heirloom, and furthermore a unique piece of warm jade which was beneficial towards frail bodies, Yu ManLuo.gave it to BingYan to wear. }}